Fantasy High School Never Ends
by Atrayis
Summary: Fantasy High is a world renown school known for preparing its students to save the world in some way because they are the main characters from various Final Fantasy games! Discover what happens when characters from Final Fantasy were in school together.
1. Chapter 1 Orientation Day

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I'm going to try to keep everyone's personalities the same from the games but I may skid a bit off. Also I'm writing this with the help of my friends and Author comments are at the end of the story.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this Fanfic. Final Fantasy was created and belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura

**Chapter 1 – Orientation Day**

"Welcome back to school children. I am the one known as Sephiroth, but for you all it's the principal of your school," A bellowing yet suave voice said on stage of the auditorium, voice being enhanced because of the microphone. Everyone in the school feared him, but some girls had liked him. He had long silver hair that was rumored to feel as soft as silk and always wore all black. Sephiroth was a great protector to the school… but no one ever dared to look him straight in the eye in fear of death. No one dared to speak while he spoke either, maybe out of respect for their lives.

Everyone knew this school; Fantasy High School was the most well known school in the whole country. No one knew why it was so well known really, it just was. Plus every year was always interesting and different, keeping everyone on their toes… or not.

"All I have to say is obey the rules and always remember: To each his own, except for what's mine. What's mine shan't be touched. For those who touch it, shall be annihilated. I shall see you in your dreams… and if anyone sees my mother, report to me or you shall also be annihilated." After that, he walked off the stage and out of the building. Mother was always being mentioned by Sephiroth, but never seen. She isn't important though.

So after Sephiroth finished and left, everyone had left to do their own thing. It's not like school started yet and it was JUST orientation. No one cared to meet their teachers because it was always the same ones every year. Instead, the school became the hang out spot for the day.

* * *

"Tidus, buddy! How's it going?" A proud voice called over to his cheerful friend in the courtyard. The voice belonged to a guy of a relatively strong build and extremely tall for his age. His bleach blonde hair always went well with his beige trench coat and so he always wears it. Usually people would be scared of such a guy, but he always wears a smile on his face so no one really finds a need to be scared.

The guy with dirty blonde hair turned to the guy that spoke before giving a goofy grin and holding his hand up. "I haven't seen you in ages Snow! How's it felt to be a senior?" Tidus responded. He was always the jokester in school and cheery, though surprisingly popular... or not so surprisingly.

"Come on man, you saw me before school got out two months ago. I'm not that old yet," Snow stated as he swung his hand over into Tidus' for a guy like greeting. "Ready to go blitz?"

Tidus looked to the side for a minute before saying anything. "Maybe we'll swing by the gym later. Not ready for blitzball yet. I'm more interested in the new sights."

Snow looked confused before noticing what his eyes were trained on. It was on a girl that was about Tidus' age, black hair that reached her mid back and a nice figure that was covered by a blue duster jacket. Almost looked like someone else at the school that was pretty popular. He shook his head lightly as if disappointed. "You can't be serious. You've been out with almost every girl in the school."

"Nu-uh. I haven't taken Lightning out have I?" He claimed with no avail. Snow still looked at him with disappointment on his face. "Besides, I've only taken a few girls out to eat. Never really dated anyone."

"Whatever, you say Captain." Yes, apparently Tidus was the blitzball captain of the team this year decided by the coach. He was always on the midfield and everyone liked him so no one really minded having him as the new captain. "You can go and shop but I'm already taken."

Tidus brushed off the senior and advanced to the girl in question. "Hey, I haven't seen you around before."

The girl turned around and laughed, "Is that so because I was in all of your classes last year."

There was this awkward silence between the two. In Tidus' mind, there was no way that this girl was in all his classes and he didn't notice one bit… unless, "Rinoa?"

* * *

"How about that guy sis?" A girl with a side ponytail pointed absentmindedly to a guy with blonde spiky hair who was talking to another guy that had similar black spiky hair and a guy with a scar on his face. "I bet he'd be perfect for you!"

The girl she was with looked over to her sister and sighed. "Serah, I don't need my younger sister to tell me who I should date. Besides that's Cloud Strife. I hear he isn't interested in dating anyway."

"If you say so sis, but he's looking over at you right now." Serah said merrily as she glanced back to Cloud and his friend. The spiky blonde didn't look long though and went back to his original conversation.

"Oh look, I guess the Farron girl did have a sister. Maybe she likes you Cloud," his friend joked with a smile as he took a book from his locker.

Cloud looked away from his friend towards the ground as he responded. "Zack, you know I'm not interested in dating. If you're done, we should go. I don't see why we have to be here the first place."

"She's not Cloud's type either," Squall said in a bored voice. He usually never cared about anything and this situation wasn't any different.

Zack looked at them for a minute then grinned. "Let's see what Tifa has to say to that." He quickly hooked his arm around Cloud's neck, effectively getting Cloud's attention while dragging him down the hall in the opposite direction of the Farron sisters. Squall reluctantly followed silently, leaving the two sisters watching them leave.

"Aww they're gone. Your school has some cute guys sis, but no one as great as my Snow!" Serah stated in such a joyful tone.

Lightning said nothing but the simple phrase, "Let's just go to class."

* * *

"Lulu, I don't see why they gave you magic studies again. You already mastered every spell for black mages right?" A young girl with shoulder length brown hair complained as she walked down the hall. "You even know Flare and Death. I don't even think they're allowed to teach that!"

"It doesn't matter. A class is a class. You don't mind being in the same class as me right?" the older woman questioned. Her style of dress was questionable as it revealed a bit much but one thing is for sure, she always wears all black. All the guys like her because of her looks but also because she was known as the genius too. "Besides, I'm a senior so I'm expected to know much more than the rest of the class."

"Yes… I guess you're right." The girl said reluctantly. She was always so… self-conscious and almost always ceded to what others said. It was a weak point in herself. "Maybe I'll see-"

"Yunie!" A sudden outburst was heard on the other side of the hallway coming from a blonde girl running down that very same hall. She had long hair and a happy expression on her face like she always does. Today she was accompanied by her best friend who had very short black hair but had as much energy as her friend. "Let's go out on an adventure! "

"Oh! Rikku! Yuffie too!" Yuna said in shock as both of her arms were locked into Rikku and Yuffie's grip.

"What are you two up to? You are not planning to cause any trouble again are you?" Lulu said giving them a hard stare.

"Nope! We just want to see if Sephiroth really does have rosy vanilla smelling hair," Yuffie said happily as they started to drag Yuna away. Lulu just stared at them as they disappeared around the corner. If they did get into trouble, they'd just wind up in detention… and maybe dead.

* * *

"Tifa, let me get your number ya?" a guy with a foreign accent asked the girl with long brown hair. The girl was the number one most popular girl in the school and almost everyone had wanted to date her. She didn't seem to care.

"Maybe later, Wakka. We have to meet our teachers or something right now and I'm sort of busy looking for someone," the girl stated as she continued to walk around the courtyard. She didn't think much for the foreign guy but she knew he was from the blitzball team. The only real guy on that team that she was interested in was Tidus. That wasn't who she was looking for though.

"Then I catch you later then, ya?" Her suitor responded, his hopes still high.

Tifa kept walking, though called back "Yeah yeah, later." It was just something to have him leave her alone. It a line she used a lot.

"Tifa, you look so lost right now. What are you up to?" A girl in a pink dress asked as she walked up to her friend. She had a small boy with her that had layered silver hair and wore an orange and yellow coat.

"That's not important… who's the boy?" Tifa asked, looking down at him. The boy didn't say anything but kept his eyes trained on Tifa's eyes so not to be thought rude.

"Oh this is Hope. I'm helping him around the school! He's a freshman so he doesn't know much. Say hi to Tifa!" Aerith stated, pushing him lightly forward.

Hope was startled by the sudden push but immediately turned around "Hey, I'm not a kid." He turned back to Tifa and made eye contact again. He then felt a sudden rush of shyness but managed to greet her normally. "Hello."

"Hi Hope. Nice to meet you. Maybe I can give you some advice," Tifa responded as she put her hands to her knees and bent down alittle so to have more of an even height with him. "Always listen to what Sephiroth has to say or else you might get your head cut off… or worse!"

"TIFA!" Aerith called, as if scolding her friend. Hope instantly looked scared but Tifa just shrugged.

"What? It's true. Just an advance warning," Tifa tried to be nice about it, but it's hard to be nice about a risk of death right?

Hope gulped as he slowly started to ask, "has… that ever happened?"

"If it hasn't I wouldn't have to warn you. Rumor has it that Sephiroth kills at least one person every day. Usually it's in detention but you never know!" Tifa stated. Hope was now terrified for his life. This mixed in with Sephiroth's quote… this was going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

Faye: Well that's the end of Chapter one… Nice job guys

Sonic: I contributed little to this… Rain contributed a lot… give her a cookie

Rain: I want my cookie

Faye: o.o Um… we'll think about it next chapter

Rain: Sad Face

Faye: Uh… any closing remarks?

Sonic: I refuse to say anything

Rain: You better review or Sephiroth will come find you!

Rain: Hey that rhymed!

Faye: And no flaming please!


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings and Classes

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I'm going to try to keep everyone's personalities the same from the games but I may skid a bit off. Also I'm writing this with the help of my friends and Author comments are at the end of the story.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this Fanfic. Final Fantasy was created and belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura

**Chapter 2 – Meetings and Classes**

**1****st**** Period**

**- Auron's Class -**

An old man with grey hairs and a red trench coat walked into a room slowly and calmly. When he got to his desk he looked around the room with one eye as he lowered his head so that the shades would not get in the way of his limited eyesight in the first place. "This is your story. Being here is your decision. If you don't want to be in this class, leave now."

Well that was a bright way to start the morning. After no one left, Auron then turned to his attendance sheet and started to call off the names. Of course people were only half listening and started to talk among themselves. Only the well known people's names were heard. "Well lets start off."

1st: Tidus, Cloud, Tifa, Snow

4nd: Rikku, Aerith, Zack, Rinoa, Squall, Lightning

"If everyone is ready," Auron then banged his fist against the whiteboard behind him. It then opened up like a garage door to reveal a stash of weaponry. "Choose your weapons and then train with it for the rest of class. Make sure not to kill anyone or Sephiroth might kill you." After that, Auron sat in his chair and got comfortable. It was going to be a long day.

Tidus jumped up from his chair and immediately grabbed a blue sword from the back of the pile. He always picked that sword since he came to Sir Auron's class. He even named it brotherhood, or rather that's what Auron told him the name was. After he grabbed it, he instantly turned to Cloud who didn't even bother to get up to pick a weapon. "Hey, Cloud. Bet I could take you on!"

Cloud glanced up from his trance to look at Tidus with a straight face. "I don't want to take part in pointless battles"

* * *

**- Seymour's Class -**

"Come on now Hope, this is your only upper level class right?" Aerith said as she kept giving him light pushes to have him go faster.

It only served to annoy Hope because of how young she was treating him, but at least it was better than getting picked on. "Uh yeah," he replied as he walked into the room. It was moderately full of people which he didn't expect of a magic class.

"Yuna, try not to worry too much. I don't believe the teacher will teach us many high level black magic spells. You will not fail," Lulu tried to assure her young friend as they walked in behind Hope and Aerith.

"Okay but I'm still worried," Yuna said as she followed Lulu with her staff in hand. Needless to say the staff caught Hope's attention as he eyed it while making his way the girl in pink.

"We don't need any type of weapon for this class right?" He asked the girl who had wandered a bit off from where he stood.

Of course Aerith liked to talk to new people so wandering off was a habit of her's. She didn't really notice Hope eyeing Yuna's staff and assumed he was eyeing Yuna in general. When she noticed Hope directing the question at her, she shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Do you think so Serah?"

"No not at all. Even if we did, they'd at least give us a day of advance warning right?" Serah replied with a smile. Serah and Aerith didn't know each other long but they were so similar, they might as well have been friends for the longest time.

Hope looked at Serah as if he had seen a ghost. She had almost looked like…

"Hey, stop blocking the door Hope." That order came from a surprisingly familiar voice. Maybe he was hearing things…

"Attention. May I have your attention? Attention class…." A man with long fingers called as he entered the room while all the rest of the students were still talking amongst themselves. No one really noticed him walk in but he would make his presence known when the bell rang for first period.

The class kept talking after he spoke and so he continued. "Attention… Attention… " and still no one even as much as looked up. With a sigh, he decided maybe a demonstration was in order as he waved his hand before the class.

It wasn't long before everyone noticed the giant water filled sphere floating above their heads. Before they could get a chance to question it though, the sphere exploded and drenched every student in the class except for Lulu and Yuna.

"Welcome to Magic Studies class. That was a demonstration of one of the spells we will learn this year – Waterga. It seems that only one of our students is able to nullify that attack," Seymour stated to the class as he walked before Yuna. "If I may ask your name my Lady?"

Yuna flinched a bit as he stood before her, though Lulu didn't seem to care and she was right beside Yuna. At first, Yuna seemed to be struggling with her own name until a gentle nudge from Lulu got her talking. "Yuna! … Sir…"

Seymour smiled and walked back to the front of the class. "That, class, is called NulTide. It also goes by Barwater in places and as demonstrated, it can nullify any water attack. Any questions?"

A few students raised their hands to ask something but Seymour didn't seem to notice them. "No? Good then I expect you all to know that spell by tomorrow. Those who do not will get wet every day until they do." With that Seymour sat down and grabbed the stack of papers with the student's names on them. After a brief glance at the sheets, he threw them back down on the desk and started looking at his nails.

"Lulu, the teacher is sort of creepy," Yuna complained as she tugged lightly at her friend's sleeve. "Is he always like that?"

Lulu shook her head, "Only on certain days. Maybe he's just in a good mood today." That certainly caught Yuna off guard. Good day? Then what was a bad day like?

"Um… excuse me," a shy voice piped. Yuna and Lulu immediately turned to the voice and saw the boy with silver hair standing there. It was sort of a surprise to see someone so young in the class but it was Fantasy High.

Now Lulu wasn't good with kids. As Yuna stated before, she is usually too harsh on them than a person should be. So instead of Lulu responding, Yuna talked instead. "Hello. Can we help you with something?"

"Um could you teach me Barwater?" he asked.

Yuna looked puzzled before she understood. "Oh you mean Nultide. Sure. What's your name first?"

"Hope," he answered.

Yuna nodded "I'm Yuna and my friend is Lulu. Guess we should go somewhere with more room though."

Hope nodded in response and followed Yuna, briefly looking back to the group he was with before. He wanted to spend more time with Lightning after so long of not seeing her, but he knew he had to learn that spell or else he'd get wet again. He was happy to at least have one class with her though.

Lightning and Serah seemed to be talking to each other again, neither seeming to care about learning the spell. He kind of figured but he also caught a glimpse of Aerith giving him two thumbs up, which confused him. What exactly had he done to deserve thumbs up? He didn't really have time to worry about that though.

"Oh. Hope has grown up so much," Aerith said as if she were his mother even though she only knew him for a day or two. It didn't take her long to get over it as she wandered over to the foreign guy by the window.

"Tidus is lucky ya?" he seemed to mumble to himself as he looked outside as if he were dazed or in a trance. Aerith being confused looked out too and saw a group of people downstairs at the field. Tidus and Cloud were down there fighting… but no one else of great importance except maybe Tifa and Snow.

"What are you doing?" Aerith finally decided to ask, propping herself up on a nearby desk as a startled Wakka turns to look at her.

"Uh nothing?" he said as he tried to look innocent. Course Aerith knew better. When Wakka figured that out, he pointed outside. "Just… watching combat practice."

Aerith tilted her head as she looked out again at the sparing Tidus and Cloud. She thought for a moment and then the thought came to her, "Oh! So you like Cloud?" then she paused before continuing, not letting Wakka speak. "Wouldn't that mean you're gay?"

"Wha? You crazy in da head," Wakka exclaimed while putting his hands up and waving them as in a no motion.

"So why were you looking at…. Oh! You want to fight Cloud! I get it!" She said as if she completely understood. She said that pretty loudly so most of the class heard her.

Wakka on the other hand looked completely terrified. "No, no, no, no, no, no" he panicked. It was too late though and Aerith was already at the window nearby, opening it and shouting down as she leaned on the window sill. "Cloud! Wakka wants to fight you!"

Cloud and Tidus stopped fighting and looked up at Aerith who soon disappeared because Wakka had pulled her back into the classroom with one hand covering her mouth. Cloud didn't seem fazed but Tidus seemed happy about it for some reason.

"You hear that Cloud? Wakka wants to fight you," Tidus said proudly as if commending his friend for the challenge.

Cloud looked at him neutrally, "Who is this Wakka you're talking about?"


End file.
